Live and Forget
by Girl-luvs-manga
Summary: Sakuno's feelings for a certain captain.
1. Chapter 1

Live and Forget

He is amazing.

His tennis is beautiful

And he's so intelligent.

Even Ryoma doesn't compare.

I can read him,

Even though others can't,

He's not emotionless,

He's just Tezuka Kunmitsu.

I bet he only thinks of me as a fan girl,

Yet I like him too much to deny it.

I hate that he only,

Knows and sees me as the coach's granddaughter.

Thinking about you,

Always makes my heart ache.

I can't forget about you,

You're a poison I can't live without.

This isn't fair to either of us,

So I will try to eliminate my feelings,

But I won't forget,

That I Ryuzaaki Sakuno loves Tezuka Kunmitsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Live and Forget Tezuka's View

In one word,

I can say

How Ryuzaaki Sakuno,

Is acting, the word is strange.

When she sees me,

She gets a pained expression,

I wonder why,

There's nothing that I know of to say why.

I can't confide in the Regulars,

If I did they'd make a fuss.

Oishi and Taka would worry; Eiji and Momo would panic,

Kaidoh and Echizen would dismiss it, and Fuji and Inui would tease me.

After I collected my thoughts,

I realized something important,

It was quite disturbing,

But I couldn't deny it.

It confused me to no end,

Granted I've never felt this way,

So I decided to ignore that,

I, Tezuka Kunmitsu love Ryuzaaki Sakuno.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuji's View

Saa… This is getting interesting,

Sa-Chan has been staring at Tezuka,

And Tezuka has been acting strange,

Now I'm going to have fun with this.

It started with a sigh,

Then it was some lingering gazes,

That was when it hit me,

Ryuzaaki Sakuno was in love with our buchou.

She wasn't the only one,

Our buchou was staring at Sa-Chan as well,

This was going to be a lot of fun,

I had to tell Inui.

Inui and I have decided,

We are going,

To get those two lovebirds together,

It's a good thing we're geniuses.

We manipulated them both,

So now they're on a date,

We're on a love/spy mission,

And it looks like it's going well.


	4. Chapter 4

Inui's View

Il data…

So Tezuka and Ryuzaaki Sakuno are going to be an item.

This is a surprising piece of data,

I can't wait to see what Fuji will plan for them.

This is an ingenious plan,

I couldn't up with anything better myself.

We set up a surprise date

And ditch them at the last second.

Stage one was ask to hang out at the movies,

I asked Tezuka and Fuji asked Sakuno.

When we got to the movies our parents

"Supposedly" called us for an emergency.

Stage two we'd excuse ourselves

And tell them to watch the movie without us.

They agreed quicker than I expected.

Halfway through the movie we snuck back in.

What we saw was very surprising.

Tezuka Kunmitsu with a Ryuzaaki Sakuno on his lap,

With her hair down,

And they were both making out hungrily.


	5. Chapter 5

Taka's View

Oh my goodness,

Tezuka-buchou is going to kill me!

If I hadn't pushed him,

Then he wouldn't have kissed Ryuzaaki-san.

He and Ryuzaaki-san were getting snacks,

When unfortunately left their room to leave.

It seems the movie they were watching was over,

On the way to get to my movie I bumped into someone.

I was about to apologize,

But when I saw Tezuka-buchou and Ryuzaaki-san,

I-I panicked and quickly left.

A couple minutes a young couple sat in front of me.

They weren't paying attention to the movie at all,

Then the boy sat the girl on his lap.

I quickly chastised myself for my voyeurism,

But my eyes had a mind of their own and kept on looking.

She had her hands in his hair,

And the boy had his hands busy untangling her braids.

Wait just a minute. Braids, was this couple really them?

Then surprisingly Inui and Fuji came in and saw them.


	6. Chapter 6

Regular View

A group of people were leaving the theater

And accidently pushed an unfortunate boy,

Taka bumped into a Tezuka Kunmitsu,

And he kissed his "date" Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

It seemed the unlikely duo,

Stayed in their own little world,

And they couldn't stop kissing,

So when they finally got to their seats they kept it up.

For some unknown reason they kept their hands in the other's hair.

Then came two sadists,

Shock was shown on their usually masked faces.

At the end of the movie the couple was blushing _very _darkly.

Unfortunately it was a once in a life time thing,

They both knew it wouldn't work,

So they apologized and didn't look back,

Not even paying attention from their now broken hearts.

This couple was a cold trick,

Kami, if only the circumstances were different.

A secret that was only kept between the five of them

And the small wish of "if only things were different."


End file.
